And some in Crowds.
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *on hold*A story of Scott's discovery of the hidden civilazation of Morlocks, and how one imparticular teahces him the meaning of life, love, loss, and strength. A daring escape and a new life changes everything, and everyone caught inbetween.
1. The Invisible City

I groaned as I got up of the cold floor, feeling the grime beneath my fingers. Where was I? It was dark, a little camping light in the corner, it was golden, the color's golden. Oh my God, where are my glasses?! Quickly, I shut my eyes. Why wasn't I desimating the place, how could I open my eyes? What happened? My memory's a blank.  
  
I heard a noise, someone was coming. A girl approached, a bit older than I. She was pretty, dark skin and hair. She was dusty and dirty, but her face was flawless and her teeth were white. It wasn't hard to figure out she was mutant. The irses of her eyes were orange, and the part that was most commonly white was the deepest black. She came close to the cage I was held in, running her fingers along the bars with a thump as they glided.  
  
"Where am I?" I demanded.  
  
I saw it in her eyes, she wanted to play, to toy with me. "Pretty little day walker," she began, her voice rising in amusement. What's a daywalker?  
  
"Tell me where I am!" I shouted, I was a bit creeped out, and extremely annoyed.  
  
Her voice was thick as she snickered devilishly. "You are in no position to be making demands." she was ever so calm as she knocked her fingers on the bars, pointing out my captivity,"But if you must know, you are in the Invisible City, home of us Morlocks."  
  
"Invisible City?" I echoed, tasting the name. Wait, what was a morlock?  
  
"Yes," she aswered my retoricle question,"Below the city of New York. We're the fabled aligator's. Our home, the labryntian sewers of this God forsaken city." she chuckled, throwing her hands up and twirling around.  
  
I was puzzled, New York City? How did I get here? Oh...I remember. Somewhere between school letting out for christmas break and Jean choosing Duncan over me. I drove because I was mad, and when the car ran low on gas, instead of get more, I walked, stopped somewhere in Central Park.  
  
Suddeny, I noticed something hanging on the center of her torn shirt. My glasses. I shot up, and reached out of the bars like an animal starving for food. She jumped back quickly, nearly tripping in excitement.  
  
"Give me my glasses!" I shouted at her,"You don't know what will happen if you don't!"  
  
She laughed,"Sublime has it under control, those laser cannons of yours will be out of comission for a good two or three days." I rocked back, letting go of the bars, unsure.  
  
"Sublime?" I asked meakly.  
  
The girl shrugged,"My sister, she found you nearly frozen and half dead in the park, she saved your sorry ass." with her snooty atittude she shot off, dissapearing back into the darkness. It was awhile before anyone else came.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
It was 7 or 8 in the morning when I next awoke. Food had been brought, that I noticed, and a strange little person sat outside my cage, patiently awaiting me to eat. A little farther back, another remained, waiting for the young fawn. The figure revealed a woman, her face hidden by a gilded hood of gray on an old sweatshirt that read Incubus, the words were falling off. These people live off what ends up down here?  
  
"Eat." the strange little figure said, not demanding, bought offering. It came into the light, hands, well claws, rested on the cage. A little boy. He looked like a normal boy, but his skin was green, his hair brown. He only had four fingers on each hand.  
  
"It is good." he stated, poiting to the food.  
  
Cautiously I pulled the metal plate towards me, looking at the small peice of stale bread, apple, and little broken cup of what looked to be perfectly fresh water. I guess I looked at it in disgust, for I felt my face twist. The figure that remained hidden spoke then, her voice silky,"It's all we have, and all we could spare. I'm sorry we could not give you more."  
  
The boy ran to her then, and fell against her body, holding her arms against his chest, turning to face me with a smile. Slowly, he pulled her farther towards the light. First, I noticed her feet, old, broken boots. They were horribly worn, then, I saw pants, made of all different fabrics all stiched together like a patch work quilt. I could not see her face, the hood covered it all but her lips and chin. Her lips were lush, a deep, bloody color, but I could see no trace of make up. Her chin looked soft and her skin was sinfully white, unmared. I wanted to see the rest of her face, why would she hide?  
  
"Thank you." I finally said, not wanting to be so rude.  
  
The boy seemingly jumped in happiness, he was remarkebly cute. He must have been 6 or 7. The girl nodded to me, and left quickly, promising to return with lunch.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
It wasn't until around 2 in the afternoon anyone came again, good, I was getting bored playing with the glow light on my watch in the dim surroundings. It kept the rats away.  
  
Pretty soon, I noticed a figure approach, the girl from that morning. In her hand she held another steel plate, apple and bread all the same. She opened to the door to my prison, the rod iron bars opening with a squeak. I had the urge to jump past her, lock her in like had been done to me, but it would only cause more trouble.   
  
She knelt down infront of me, the plate being placed cautiously before my body in haste. She sat for a moment, before bringing her knee to lay her head on, face still hidden from veiw.  
  
"Why am I being held here?" I asked, as calming a tone as I could manage.  
  
Her head tilted slightly as she thought over my question.  
  
"Addy doesn't like day walkers. She's the one you met first." she spoke finally, a little weakly.  
  
I looked at her, unsure,"What is a day walker?" I asked, why did I keep getting called that?  
  
"Oh." she began,"A day walker is a mutant that lives above our city. Ya' know, norms. Us morlocks aren't exactly fond of your kind."  
  
I nodded, still curious."And a morlock?"  
  
"A mutant who can't be seen on the surface, some kind of deformation, or something outrageous keeps us down here." I instantly thought of Kurt. There was a whole civilization down here, all like him. I began to eat, she watched intently, as far as I could tell.  
  
"What is it like up there, on the surface?" she asked suddenly, catching me off guard.  
  
"Oh...you've never been up there?"  
  
She sat straight, indian style, shaking her head,"I've been down here long as I can remember."  
  
I smiled at her, introducing myself before answering her question,"I'm Scott."  
  
She amiled a sweet, pure smile,"I'm Verenka."(A/N: Verenka is pronouced ver-ain-ka)  
  
"Well," I began,"It's much different up there than it is down here. People mostly rely on themselves, not like the family you seem to have."  
  
"Yes, there are about 60 of us down here, we are all close." Wow, sixty more freaky mutants? I shook the thought.  
  
"Tell me about the sun." he plead was so full of wonder, I couldn't deny the request. Had she really never been in it? Felt it's warmth?  
  
"The sun is like a big heating lamp, shines light everywhere." I was ashamed at the explanation I gave her, but she seemed to be contented with it, a angel like smile on her lips. I longed to see the rest her face.  
  
We continued to talk long after I finished lunch, she was the aleged Sublime. She wasn't like Addy, her sister, or the content little boy. She continued to press how happy she was below the world, but her curiosity spoke other wise. She was a bit like everyone I knew, every woman that is. She had a bit of Kitty's optimism, but wasn't preppy, and a bit of Jean's coolness, but what I noticed most was her secretiveness, most like Rogue. It was incredibly attractive, perhaps that's why I was so taken with Rogue when I first came to know her. I'm not sure how long we talked, but it was awhile, soon, a man came to fetch, Nathaniel by name. His hair was stripped with auburn and orange, a bit scary looking, very tall. I could tell he didn't like me. He was rough fetching her, an air of protectivness seemed to surround him while he was about her. Was she his? I mean, like his girlfriend. It didn't matter anyway, she was to young for me, only 15, I was 17.  
  
  
  
********END********  
  
  
Okay...well, there's chapter one. This is a big ol' experiment story, so tell me what you think, k? ANy comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks much!  
  
Stay tuned for ch.2, Scott and Verenka's escape, and mor on Nathaniel, and Addy... 


	2. A new chance, one last hope, and a diffe...

*Verenka's P.O.V*  
  
  
I felt the wind rush past my face, unsure as the moon shone down upon the small car. I glanced to Scott now and then, could I pull life above ground off? I've been a morlock my whole life, but I would finally get to feel the sun's warmth on my skin. Addy...'Thaniel...I wonder if they'll miss me. After all, Addy is my sister, ofcourse. Maybe I should go back, I shouldn't have let Scott out.  
  
"You okay?" I heard suddenly.  
  
"Yes, yes..." I said, trying to be calm.  
  
"Not very convincing. You're shaking." I looked down to my hands, they were wobbling a bit. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. It was silent again.  
  
A long while passed before anyone spoke, it was Scott again, as he glanced at me from the road and back. We had only an hour more to go. He had beutiful amber eyes, but my power over him was dwindlling away, and soon all he would see is red. Another day maybe.  
  
"What're your abilities, I mean besides the obvious," he lifted is eybrows in emphasis,"or is this it?"  
  
I shrugged before answering,"No. I can read emotions." I stated.  
  
"An empathist."  
  
"I guess." I said before throwing my thoughts and stareing once more out my window as the wind whisped by. He was a liitle thorwn by it, but let it be. We were silent again.  
  
15 minutes, I thought, in 15 minutes we'll be at the institution, and I will start a new life.  
  
"Why do you hide your face?" the question startled me, for I jumped when it reached my ears.  
  
"I uh..." stall, I have to stall,"How much farther?"  
  
I heard him chuckle slightly,"Okay, we'll be there any minute."  
  
Almost on que we turned facing a large gate. A code was typed in by Scott on a tiny numbered pad. The gate opened and we drove for what seemed miles until we faced the most palatial house I had ever seen. It seemed to radiate with refinement.  
  
"This is it." he said, getting out of the car, parked behind a large stone angel. He had come around to the other side and opened my door before I realized it. He held out a hand in a polite gesture. I took it obligingly, and he squeezed my hand with a feeling a reassurance. He held it tight as we wondered up the stairs and unlocked the french doors made out of spotless glass. The door opened silently and he pulled me in. It was adorned with red carpet and marble busts, an archaic scent within its glory.  
  
"Shh.." he put up his finger in a motion to be silent,"It's about four in the morning, everyone's asleep."  
  
I nodded and followed him as he led me up a grand staircase, still grasping my hand. He was glad to be home, I could feel it.  
  
"You can stay in my room with me tonight, that way if anyone finds you in the morning you won't be treated like a tresppasser."  
  
We were in his room soon, and I all but fell onto his bed. HE quite insisted on taking the window sill which was bed length and padded. I fell asleep nearly immediatley, or so it semmed, the world went black so quickly, and I was so tired...  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
Well, that was chapter two, small I know, but I'm in a bind. The next one will here very(!) soon. Please review! 


End file.
